Bella Big Secret
by oneRPC
Summary: bella has a secret which is not known to anyone! If the cullens can accept the secret? This story is being projected in the stage of this story
1. Chapter 1

hey this is my first story,,AND I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OF TWILIGHT except for some characters such as sam, william, charles

Chapter 1

Bella pov  
As long as this is not someone who knows if I have a very important secret include charlie and the cullens. Yup, when im little renee take me on a vacation to Italy Voltera, that time I saw a castle and I desperately wanted to know what it is. I headed toward the castle was and when I got into the castle that I saw a young girl very white, Brown-robed and very pretty suddenly I fell away and the boy catch me that's when I realized my head bleeding. I began to cry, that boy tried to soothe me with his smile is very very beautiful and I stopped crying. He tried to bring me to a room and take care of my bleeding.

And at that time was that my son introduce her with the leader Aro, Caius, Marcus, he also introduced me to his friends in the Castle. That's when I felt like Aro hugged me like he hugging his family, and I suceed to touch they cold hearted. Aro heard of a child lost in Italy and it was Aro realized the child was missing was me. Aro told me if I had disappeAro had one request to reneeared from Renee for 4 weeks. When Aro returns me to renee by himself,Aro asked permission if he could visit me each day and renee had allowed Aro.

At that Aro sent me a letter and the contents of my letter was very surprising Aro toldme who he was and he asked me to join her coven, he told me he sent some guards to protect me and the chairman is William. I answered his letter that the content I wouldthink about it again, he gave me time until I was twenty one years. William told me all these stories the first time he introduced himself, willie (william too long so we briefly willie) boys who helped me told me it was Demetri.

"Hey everyone,,i want to show you something. Something that I have not ever show anyone, right, I wanted to show it to all of you" i said

"What is it Bella? Carlisle saw me

"mm something carlisle. Tomorrow you can?'i answered his quest

"yeah sure"

find me in user/Muser97


	2. 2 The truth

hey this is my first story,,AND I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OF TWILIGHT except for some characters such as sam, william, charles

Chapter 1

Bella pov  
As long as this is not someone who knows if I have a very important secret include charlie and the cullens. Yup, when im little renee take me on a vacation to Italy Voltera, that time I saw a castle and I desperately wanted to know what it is. I headed toward the castle was and when I got into the castle that I saw a young girl very white, Brown-robed and very pretty suddenly I fell away and the boy catch me that's when I realized my head bleeding. I began to cry, that boy tried to soothe me with his smile is very very beautiful and I stopped crying. He tried to bring me to a room and take care of my bleeding.

And at that time was that my son introduce her with the leader Aro, Caius, Marcus, he also introduced me to his friends in the Castle. That's when I felt like Aro hugged me like he hugging his family, and I suceed to touch they cold hearted. Aro heard of a child lost in Italy and it was Aro realized the child was missing was me. Aro told me if I had disappeAro had one request to reneeared from Renee for 4 weeks. When Aro returns me to renee by himself,Aro asked permission if he could visit me each day and renee had allowed Aro.

At that Aro sent me a letter and the contents of my letter was very surprising Aro toldme who he was and he asked me to join her coven, he told me he sent some guards to protect me and the chairman is William. I answered his letter that the content I wouldthink about it again, he gave me time until I was twenty one years. William told me all these stories the first time he introduced himself, willie (william too long so we briefly willie) boys who helped me told me it was Demetri.

"Hey everyone,,i want to show you something. Something that I have not ever show anyone, right, I wanted to show it to all of you" i said

"What is it Bella? Carlisle saw me

"mm something carlisle. Tomorrow you can?'i answered his quest

"yeah sure"

user/Muser97


	3. 3 Farewell

hey this is my first story,,AND I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OF TWILIGHT except for some characters such as sam, william, charles

Chapter 1

Bella pov  
As long as this is not someone who knows if I have a very important secret include charlie and the cullens. Yup, when im little renee take me on a vacation to Italy Voltera, that time I saw a castle and I desperately wanted to know what it is. I headed toward the castle was and when I got into the castle that I saw a young girl very white, Brown-robed and very pretty suddenly I fell away and the boy catch me that's when I realized my head bleeding. I began to cry, that boy tried to soothe me with his smile is very very beautiful and I stopped crying. He tried to bring me to a room and take care of my bleeding.

And at that time was that my son introduce her with the leader Aro, Caius, Marcus, he also introduced me to his friends in the Castle. That's when I felt like Aro hugged me like he hugging his family, and I suceed to touch they cold hearted. Aro heard of a child lost in Italy and it was Aro realized the child was missing was me. Aro told me if I had disappeAro had one request to reneeared from Renee for 4 weeks. When Aro returns me to renee by himself,Aro asked permission if he could visit me each day and renee had allowed Aro.

At that Aro sent me a letter and the contents of my letter was very surprising Aro toldme who he was and he asked me to join her coven, he told me he sent some guards to protect me and the chairman is William. I answered his letter that the content I wouldthink about it again, he gave me time until I was twenty one years. William told me all these stories the first time he introduced himself, willie (william too long so we briefly willie) boys who helped me told me it was Demetri.

"Hey everyone,,i want to show you something. Something that I have not ever show anyone, right, I wanted to show it to all of you" i said

"What is it Bella? Carlisle saw me

"mm something carlisle. Tomorrow you can?'i answered his quest

"yeah sure"

user/Muser97


End file.
